


Lust and Chaos - story of a very unusual Divine Trial

by randommark



Category: Divine Trials (CYOA), Original Work, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Harems, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Maids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Pheromones, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Tongues, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommark/pseuds/randommark
Summary: This story was inpired by the CYOA "Divine Trials".Jone (yes, just Jone) isn't a person that is easily flustered. It wasn't for any particular reason, it was just how he was.However, now dragged into a very.. interesting fight between the goddesses of Lust and Discord, his tolerance for the absurd will be put to test.Warning: indefinitely on hold, needs a rewrite





	1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the established characters appearing in this work.
> 
> This is pure fantasy and not meant to be taken seriously.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Warning: this work was created by some of the author’s more absurd perverted fantasies. It will contain most things along the lines of harems, anal, huge penises, cervix penetration, group sex, multi-dicks and many more, with little warning.  
It was mainly inspired by the CYOAs “Divine Trials”, as well as Big AI’s headstart meta and uses their documents, with some alterations.  
This first chapter will mainly be an introduction to the setting and the mc’s choices in the cyoas. Characters from other settings will appear, however they’ll be integrated into the world.  
This is my first time writing smut, helpful critique is appreciated.

 

xXxXxXx

Who would have thought that the goddess of all things perverted would have the power to seriously challenge the goddess of something all encompassing like discord, Valeria herself?

I did.

And it seems, for that, I was chosen as her champion for the fight. Because gods can’t simply beat each other the normal way. Banish the thought! That would be way to simple.

So, this lead to my now standing here, in front of said perverted goddess, also known as Amelia, with her smirking at me. Not that she told me that, we hadn’t spoken a word, but i simply knew some things now, probably because she couldn’t be bothered explaining.

“So, … why me?”

“It’ll be the most interesting.”

“And you know that..”

“Because i wanted to know.” of course, all of this was just normal for her.

“And you don’t know the specifics because that’d be boring, right?”

She bobbed her head cutely, her braided brown hair waving with the motion.

“Well, how’s this going to go?” I was also eerily calm, to an even greater than people usually complain about me being.

“Well, Jones..” she started, only to be interrupted by my knee-jerk “Just Jone, no s.”

She faked a totally unconvincing face of shock and apology, and took some steps towards me. “Oh, I'm so sorry for this affront.” she spoke with a smirk in her voice, even while trying - and failing to sound apologetic and refined “How can you forgive this maiden for her insult?” although her voice stayed that of a faux innocent girl, her face took on a devious grin “Where do you need her to lavish her affections on your body? Do you need her to choke on your cock? Or ..”

I interrupted her again, before her triade could continue. “That sounds pretty good actually.”

She smirked, all pretense instantly gone. “And that, my champion, is why I chose you.” at my attempt to speak, she continued on “No, I’m not messing with any thoughts or emotions of yours, the only thing I did was implant some information into your head. There’s not many people that could say that to a goddess, even if she was goading them.”

I quirked an eyebrow.

She waved her hand. “Yeah, yeah, the rules. You know the trials, but because I am personally challenging her the mix will turn out a whole lot more perverted. Also since you, contrary to earlier contestants, have a full sponsor, the other gods won’t be helping us.” Amelia winked at me “Although that comes with the fact that I can put my all into helping you with any” her voice turned even more sultry “and everything.”

Tl;dr of the next five minutes of sultry explanations: she’s going to give me a lot of perverted abilities, that will be very useful because of the perverted nature of the trial, and then expects me to, quite literally, just go fuck shit up.

I could live with that.

I could also life with the fact that ,after that exchange, we ended up naked, on the surprisingly comfortable floor, with her straddling me.

Next to me, in easy reach of my right arm, a holographic version of the headstart cyoa popped up. Contrary to the normal version, this one didn’t start with the drawbacks, but it clearly stated that I have 22 points, apparently two drawbacks already being locked in. The immortality option was also missing.

(Point costs and gains will be displayed in brackets.)

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, i immediately selected ‘Big Assets’ (1), giving myself a 22 inch dick - or a good 55 centimetres - which was wedged in between her tits even with Amelia only slightly bending over.

Of course, since not everybody is a sex goddess - the only one I knew was already slinking back to where she could better swallow me - I also needed ‘Porn Physics’ (2).

At this point Amelia’s tongue was already circling my crown.

I scrolled past the body and offspring sections for now, as well as normalize, since one of the things I now knew was that being Amelia’s champion would take care of at least the last one.

Speaking of her, she was already jerking me of furiously, needing both hands to come close to encompassing my girth.

Further down, I also picked up ‘Pheromones’ (2) and ‘Serendipity’ (2), since always getting laid when I want to seemed good, even if there was going to be a lack of time with all that fucking I’m going to be doing with the sexy vixen starting to really suck my cock.

I also took ‘Harem’ (3), of course, and ‘Porn Logistics’ (1).

The waifu options were replaced by pictures of Amelia.

Not that I was going to complain, especially now that besides her absurd tonguework, my head was starting to go down her tight throat, and she was even actually audibly gagging on it, even though she probably could stop the need for it if she wanted.

I briefly lost all concentration when she went all the way down in one, big stroke, giving me a feeling that already surpassed my few earlier sexual partners.

As she went back up for the next round, smirking slutily around by dong, I finally regained my thoughts.

Ignoring the hot girl messily giving me a blowjob beyond my wildest expectations, I chose ‘Fuckmaids’ (1), just have to moan out, as the two maids, which were also twins, with the only difference being that one had black and one blonde hair, appeared between my legs, each lavishing one of my balls with their utmost attention.

I moaned out as I grabbed Amelia’s head, pulling her down all the way and holding her there as I came straight into her stomach. As she unloged herself from my crotch, her face full of sperm which had somehow left her nose, the twins, Akira (black hair) and Akori (blonde hair), begann sloppily licking it up, sharing multiple kisses with Amelia and each other.

While they were distracted, I pushed myself up, the display moving with me, and bought ‘Youth’ (2), ‘Sustenance’ (1), poison immunity and regeneration with ‘Health’ (2), and ‘Toggle Fertility’ (2). This put me at 19 points used and still some drawbacks to take.

However, scrolling over them, half of them were grayed out. I looked questioningly at Amelia, and she answered with a smirk, even while the three of them scooted over on their knees towards me. “I wasn’t going to let you take the satisfaction I’m going to get when I see the expression of the women who’ll see you getting hard. The point there comes from the fact i made you a grower - flaccid, this beast” she was rubbing her cheek along my dick as she spoke “won’t look larger than your average pornstar’s - , you took fertility control so those two drawbacks aren’t available anymore, and as for double trouble..”

She motioned Akira and Akori to get in line next to her, smirking at me all the while. “I thought it would be annoying to have three dicks at all times, but if I gave you the ability to remove them they weren’t worth the points, so I also gave you the needs of three men.”

The moment I wanted them too, two more shafts sprung out next to each other, both below my original one, starring each of the maids straight in the face.

Amelia’s smirk got even more arousing. “But it was just way too tempting to be able to choke on cock along with others.”

Not to disappoint, I grabbed each of the twins by the back of their heads, while they put one hand each on the back of Amelia’s. Their unused hands went down onto their folded laps, as they stared at me with two pairs of adoring eyes and one filled with pure want.

Before pulling them in, I quickly selected the ‘Swelling’ (+1) Drawback, and, even though I didn’t plan on using them in the way the document intended, the ‘Offspring’ (2) and ‘Inheritance’ (2) perks.

Then I pulled them towards me, the twins pulling Amelia with them.

And fuck was it fantastic.

Three tongues worked over my cock as I slowly but surely dragged them towards my crotch, I felt the sensation of entering three perfectly fuckable throats at the same time, and I came on the spot when I was halfway in them and instead of continuing on slowly, I held them there and thrust into them fully, unloading myself into their bellies

I seemed like I had gained an increased semen production, although nothing as extreme as the excessive fluids drawback would have given me, as Amelia was again incapable of swallowing it all, and the Fuckmaids nearly passed out from the amount. As they fell back with lidded eyes - which created an enormously satisfying feeling because my dick was dragged out of them during it - Amelia snapped her fingers to clean their covered faces, as well as the bit that had spurted out of her nose.

With the next snap, they themselves disappeared and I instantly knew they’d be waiting in the new world.

She stood up and smirked lustily at me, however then her face turned annoyed. “Well, looks like this is going to be it with the sex until we’re finished here. The actual trial choices will take quite a bit out of me, so we will have to keep the fucking for later. “ she seemed honestly crestfallen at the news, however the pages of ‘Divine Trials’ soon opened up for me.

xXxXxXx

In order to not bore you with the exact details, I’ll just go through the general results.

I went with the succubus immortality, and became a demon because of that, who’s negatives I negated with Mary Sue.I stuck with being a male, went with a muscular physique, and kept my six feet (or 1.8 meters) height, as well as my normal penis - as far as you could call this monster normal - and the fact I have no breasts.

For the misc ones, ‘Special tongue’ was the first, followed by ‘Stoic’ - just because I wanted to bring my pokerface to extremes - , ‘Perky’ and ‘Hairless’.

I couldn’t take any drawbacks, apparently the same reason I didn’t have a fixed number, instead Amelia told me an approximate of how much she could still give me. Two gods tirectly contesting seemed to mess with the system, which was originally conceived to humiliate mortals. ‘Soulmate’ and those similar to it were all activated, as well as ‘World of Whorecraft’, ‘Game Over’ and ‘Sex Sells’.

‘Wrong Genre, Buddy’ and ‘The Ringer’ were also locked in, as well as a modified version of ‘Free for all’ which made the world a mixin pot of different settings, although his mainly meant that the characters from there would appear.

I instantly took ‘Total Recall’, ‘Lazy Bodybuilding’, ‘Sod Cancer’, ‘Priorities’ and ‘Synergy’, since they were a total must have. Only then did I realize that all perverted options - from ‘Stockholm Syndrome’, over ‘Sex God’, ‘100 % Match’ and ‘Indulgence’ all the way to ‘Eromancy’, ‘Eroticism’ and the ‘Isle of Vesaria’ - were already selected - for free, no less.

Well, I could live with that.

I took quite a lot of other perks, among them the ‘AI friend’, ‘Hearts and Minds’ and ‘Mental mindscape’, but the most important one was ‘Better together’. Because of Amelia’s modifications, I was capable of re-merging my two halves, gaining the memories of both, and splitting up at will.

For magic I took Aeromancy with Cryomancy and Ferromancy, Fusing the latter two, gaining “The magic of frozen steel” which enabled me to create metal out of ice, which I could create out of water, almost completely disabling the only big weakness Ferromancers have. Oh, and it was as light as the lightest Metal while being as tough as the strongest, capable of redirecting light based attacks and nullifying both heat and cold based ones. I took Binding magic just to finish it of.

I enhanced all of my attributes, took Diplomat training and took ‘True Sight’ and ‘Magic Resistance’ as well as most of the generally useful skills.

The notable Items I got were the ‘Homunculus’ Aria’ as well as the ‘Armor of Resistance’, the ‘Tear of the Moon’, ‘Ward of Sacrifice’ and Personal Symphony’.

The world I chose was ‘Miyo’, modified by ‘Beautiful World’ and ‘Demographic Shift’, now populated by 97% females, 80% of which were human (simply because they breed like rabbits).

Before we get to companions, I should add that, when I selected ‘French Maid’, she turned out to be Aku, the twin maids’ lost triplet sister, who had red hair, again it being the only real distinction between her and her sisters.

Now, Amelia told me that my choices were running out, so I took the companions who had certain specialised skills in order to have…. I took those that were hot and still useful.

This amounted to:

Rosaria K. Ashford, a business mogul  
Luciara Valoran, a sheltered but cute immortal demon queen  
Sabrina Malkavia, a demihuman spec ops soldier  
and of course Amelia herself, in a weakened avatar form

The quests were replaced with ‘Fuck Valeria’ and ‘both literally and figuratively’ added in brackets.

That.. that was it. I didn’t list all choices, but most should become apparent later on.

Well then - let’s get this started.

xXxXxXx

I’m aware this is a somewhat short chapter, however it was created in a single day, half on it written on my phone during a five-hour train trip. I can’t guarantee any certain frequency with updates, since I can only really write something like this when the mood strikes me, meaning they’ll also be highly irregular.

Well anyway, leave a review if possible and have a good time.


	2. Chapter 2: New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the established characters appearing in this work.
> 
> This is pure fantasy and not meant to be taken seriously.

Chapter 2: New World

Yes, this chapter is even shorter than the last one, but it was all I could get down before my muse left me, but wanted to get this story past 2.5 k words… just because, I guess.  
Like I already said, I can’t promise anything regarding updates.

xXxXxXx  
Let the trial beginn

 

Insertion was slightly irritating, with the world seeming to bend and stretch before snapping into place a moment later, now with us surrounded by a completely different landscape and three more people. I was also clothed and the two extra dicks had disappeared.

Sabrina just blinked twice, gave me a short nod, and began looking around, and while Rosaria seemed to take it in stride as well, Luciara took one look at Amelia and was immediately clutching my arm, seemingly trying to hide from her behind me.

I met Amelia’s eyes questioningly while slipping on the stone ring, beginning the timer to move to Vesaria. It was cold here.

Amelia strolled over to me, taking my other arm with one hand while patting the demon queen on the head with the other and smiling sweetly at her. “Oh she’s just scared, being a demon queen and all makes her just experienced enough to know just how outclassed she is, shouldn’t be a problem once I’ve completely depowered to my Avatar state.”

I pulled my arm out from where Luciara was crushing it to my body, now clinging to me with what amounted to a sideways hug, her shivering seeming to calm down a bit.

At some point during this - a timeframe far shorter than the supposed several minutes, not that I was complaining - we changed scenery again to appear on a quite large island, where the maid trio greeted us. I could see the spring in what I guessed to be the center, providing fresh water, just barely within the five mile (8 kilometer) range of my mental landscape. I also saw fields, a far more modern village than I expected, and Sabrina momentarily vanishing, before reappearing, showing me that the girls could come and go as I could. She stepped up to me, standing at attention, probably wanting to inform me of that, not knowing that even with my eyes closed I was fully capable of seeing it. To put her at ease, I reached out and pat her head, making her blush slightly.

Oh, so the village was run by Wonder Woman? I guess that eliminated the chance to just go in there and take over any time soon. On that account, I walked over to a nearby creek and froze some water into a small dagger, taking far more effort than I’d have liked, not to mention how little control over the material I had when transforming it into ice-metal. Luciara followed after me, not wanting to leave my shadow in Amelia’s presence, who was explaining Rosaria how this world’s long distance communication worked.

From how I understood this, my abilities should increase quickly, and I already felt a slight grow in my control after the short exercise.

Dismissing my weapon, I began walking towards the village, Sabrina also falling in step behind me.

“What, not even going to charge up your immortality before going to fight?” Amelia’s sultry voice was something I was getting used to by now, but I couldn’t deny it was effective, even though I was pretty sure the women weren’t going to kill the person they need to get their next generation.

“They are already eagerly awaiting you and have prepared a suitable manor, master” Akira cut in, bowing slightly as she spoke and causing the pervert to pout, mumbling something about killjoys.

I still stopped, making Luciara - going to refer to her as Luci from now on - bump into my back, pressing her supple breasts into me. Amusingly, she didn’t even step back, only letting out a soft mewl.

I waved the maids to go on ahead, Rosaria joining them, and started to crank up my Pheromones, making the girl touching me moan, Sabrina blush, and Amelia lose her pout to be replaced by a smirk. “Now that I think about it, I really need to..” my grin turned feral as I looked at the avatar, and my arousal was most likely the only thing stopping me from cringing at the line “break you in.”

She walked up to me, pulling Luci from my back into an embrace - the girl was too blissed out already to be scared anymore - and giving me a conspiratory wink as she began to fondle the demon queen’s breasts, her clothes unfurling by themself, falling in a heap on the floor so she could press her nipples into her ‘captive’s back. The girl didn’t seem to mind as she began moaning again when a tongue started lickin along her ear.

I was so glad I had gotten the Inventory to vanish my clothes into.

This also gave two girls the first view of my erection in the progress of stiffening, and like she told me, Amelia took great delight in the faces they made as it reached its full length. The soldier girl was already sucking on her fingers, but stayed a respectful distance away, while Luci’s mouth had formed into an ‘O’.

Stepping up to her, my tip first poked her belly, then moved up it as I came closer, until it was in between her wonderfully smooth bossom. I took Amelia’s hands from them and pushed them behind her back, fixing them together with some Binding Magic, while whispering ‘Push them together’ into the more timid girl’s ear - the one Amelia had stopped licking in order to give me a slutty look.

Sabrina had started fingering herself.

I broke that look into one of bliss as I started kissing the goddess, making my elongated tongue go down throat while my dick was starting to get squeezed between Luci’s tits. I moved my hips a bit, fucking the valley, but the position became uncomfortable, so I pushed her down onto her back, motioning for Sabrina to lie next to her, and putting Amelia face-to-face on top of her, holding the slut up by her bindings so she had to strain to get the precum I had dribbled onto those perky tits.

I placed a palm on Sabrina’s belly, using my Pheromones to induce pleasure in her, making her moan and twist in ecstasy.

As soon as I let Amelia down, she started kissing the girl under her, who in her shock had grabbed the goddesses’ tits, which she soon started do massage as she got into the kiss.

I let my dick fall in between those glorious asschecks below me, rubbing it along her for a bit, then putting it at her entrance. She let out a moan of anticipation at the contact, breaking the kiss, which soon became a roar of pleasure as I pulled her back by her bindings, forcing her on her knees and somewhat upright as my dick pushed into her folds.  
The formerly shy girl beneath her, face now smoldering with lust, pushed herself up as well and began licking a perky nipple, meeting my eyes with a lustful gaze. The sight made me lose control for a moment as I ramped up the pleasure I was giving Sabrina, giving her an orgasm cascade.

Not even halfway in, I hit a barrier in Amelia, causing her to scream out again, just to let out a second, even louder one as I stretched her out beyond all supposed limits, pushing into her womb, feeling her cervix sucking on my dick, my balls impacting her hips in a loud clap as I bottomed out in what had to be the tights pussy in existence.

Luci was somewhere between intimidated and aroused as she continued meeting my eyes, sent back onto the floor by the impact that had travelled through Amelia’s body.

The girl in question was screaming her lungs out and shuddering in continuous orgasm as I now held her with one hand on her shoulder and the other still pulling at her bound hands, fucking her with a ferocity I didn’t know I had.

Soon I couldn’t hold it anymore and, safe in the knowledge I had turned my fertility off, I filled Amelia up, first with my cock, then with my sperm, her ecstatic cries and words of praise for my cock an incoherent mumble as I put her down, laying her between the other two girls.

The breathtakingly sexy demoness mewled as I placed my dick, still covered in semen and vaginal fluids, on her belly, staring up at me worshipfully. She leaned up a bit, adoringly cleaning my tip with her tongue, her eyes never leaving mine. She mumbled something around it, but I couldn’t understand her.

“What?”

She looked shocked for a moment, seeming surprised I noticed her, but still got her act together and, stopping her licking for a moment, she spoke quietly: “Please take me.”

I smirked, pulling my dick back a bit and sticking a finger into her ass, putting a second one in as she lifted up her hips and mewled at the intrusion. “And how do you want that to happen?”

“However” she got out, interrupted by her own moaning as my fingers moved faster “you wish.” she subconsciously licked her lips.

I decided not to fuck her ass that time, although I teased it a bit by pushing against it, and instead slowly, gently pushed into her pussy.

She was tight.

She was oh so tight.

She clamped down around me, moaning and mewling and gasping as I slowly pushed in a few centimeters, and then flipped us over, lying on my back, her holding herself with her slim hands placed on my chest, legs weak from pleasure, causing her to sink down a bit further, and then almost a quarter down the length of my dick as I added a third finger into her asshole, also causing her to squeeze me even harder. For a few moments we stayed like this, her gaining further and further pleasure simply from the twitches my dick made, until she had an earth-shattering climax.

Her legs gave out.

Now it was my turn to moan as my already barely fitting cock was suddenly enveloped by an even tighter orifice, squeezing and massaging my length in its entirety, causing me to blow my load into her.

She didn’t make many sounds except pleasured groans, as she was so blissed out that her eyes had rolled into her head and her face was the definition of an ahegao.

Lying there on the ground, a hot, blissed out girl impaled on my cock and two more not three meters away, barely conscious from their orgasms, I just realised how much my life had changed just now.

I really couldn’t find it in myself to complain.

xXxXxXx

And that’s the second one, leave a review if possible and have a good time.


End file.
